Danny's Thoughts
by Robin5502
Summary: Song Fic Post-ep for 'Clare Du Lune.' --- Just a short piece on the thoughts of Danny Taylor.


Song Fic Post-ep for 'Clare Du Lune.'   
  
Just a short piece on the thoughts of Danny Taylor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Samantha, Danny, or Claire. I did make the people mentioned as Danny's Family. I am not making and money of thes. It is for the enjoyment of fans like you. Don't sue me.  
  
Pairings: None (S/D Friendship - nothing more. Yes, guys and girls can just be friends!)  
  
Spoilers: Clare Du Lune (obviously)  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I realize that Danny only tells Claire about his parents... But for the sake of this story, lets just say that Samantha knows. After all, they are good friends... and I still hold my opinion that guys and girls can just be friends! (In Friendly Skies, Danny knew about Kellar, and Samantha and Danny joked about Danny's date without him getting defensive. I don't think that could be if they weren't good friends.)  
  
Please tell me what you think! This is my first fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waitin in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
Theres nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
~~~  
  
Danny stood alone on that bridge, where a girl had nearly committed suicide a mere hour ago. A swarm of thoughts going through his mind. He thought about his parents. They had always fought. After all these years, he still blamed himself, even though he knew it was crazy. They would never hold it against him, he had to move on in his life. That's what he had told Clare, to calm her and get her to hand him the knife. It began to rain, but he didn't care. He wondered what would happen if he had comitted suicide so many years ago. He wondered if he had anything to live for. If he had killed himself, he wouldn't have been there today to stop that little girl from hurting herself. It was worth it, because of that one little thing. He leaned against the railing, looking at the water.  
  
~~~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't someone please take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
~~~  
  
He thought of the office, wondering if they had gone home already. They'd probably say "Good Job." but they'd never really know how he did it. Heck, he didn't know himself. The words had come out of his mouth instantly. He hadn't neede to think. He had merely repeated the words he had been saying to himeself all these years, to keep him going. He remembered when he was put into the foster care system. At first, he was bitter. Not angry at his foster parents who had ended up adopting him, that had tried so hard. He was angry at the situation. He couldn't understand how everyone thought they could just replace his parents. The only people who seemed to understand was the people he now called family. Josh, the eldest child of three, he thought of as a brother. He was the one who had once told him those words. "Your parents wouldn't hold it against you, they'd want you to move on." He silently thanked Josh.  
  
~~~  
  
im looking for a place   
  
searching for a face   
  
is there anybody here i know   
  
cause nothings going right   
  
and everythigns a mess   
  
and no one likes to be alone   
  
~~~  
  
His watch read 10:54. It was quiet for New York City even if it was almost 11:00. He looked up at the sky, naming the stars of the people he missed most. Erika and Daniella, his sisters, Andrea and Mark, his second parents, Josh his brother. He said a prayer and again look out onto the silent, undisturbed water. This cold night in October, and he was standing alone, on this little bridge. He needed someone there, not to talk to or to listen to, just to know that they were there.  
  
~~~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't someone please take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
oh why is everything so confusing   
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
  
yea yea yea  
  
~~~  
  
Maybe he was out of his mind, blaming himself for their deaths. He felt the presence of someone come up behind him  
  
"Hey,"  
  
He reconised the voice, and turned to see Samantha standing beside him. Her cheeks were pink from the cold. He could only imagine what he looked like now.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking."  
  
"Not about jumping, I hope." She joked quietly.  
  
"Nah." He shook his head.  
  
"If you were, I'd say your a complete hypocrite, after what you said to Claire." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but I was only repeating what was said to me-"  
  
"Which shows how powerful those words really are, even if they mean nothing to some people."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah."  
  
~~~  
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
but I'm, I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, you look cold. Wanna head back to my place, maybe grab something to eat?"  
  
He looked back at the water and sky, said another quick prayer in his mind, and nodded. "Sure."  
  
~~~  
  
Take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
~~~  
  
.::FINISHED::.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Okay, so Avril isn't my favourite artist and all, but I thought this song fit well.  
  
Please Review and tell me what you thought. :) 


End file.
